Amy's Love
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Who will Amy choose? Ian or Hamilton. Songfic.


**My littlest sister (I have three) wrote this and begged me to post it... and come on, how could I deny her? **

**But I'm going to say right now that I really, really hate songfics or whatever they're called. **

**Anyways, here it is.**

* * *

Amy Cahill was so happy that the hunt for the 39 clues was over and she could be with the boy she loved... Ian Kabra. Only, her happily ever after didn't turn out so well... in fact, it didn't really turn out at all.

Things were going great between the happy couple; their families had accepted them, they were getting along great. That is, right up until Ian decided that he was just that much better than his girlfriend.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.**

"Amy, sweetheart, you know how much I love you but really... brown does not got with black!" Ian said tiredly when he saw his seventeen year old girlfriend emerge from the bathroom.

"Ian, we're just going out to the movies! What does it matter what I wear!" Amy replied, upset that the first words out of his mouth hadn't been 'you look stunning in that brand new brown dress you bought. Especially with the black purse my sister got you."

"Well when you go to the movies with _me_, you have to look your best." Ian replied calmly. "What were you thinking buying something as ugly as that dress, anyway?"

Amy had to fight back tears as she returned to her room and changed into a black sweater and black slacks.

"How's this!" She asked rhetorically and angrily.

"No," Ian said simply with barely a glance in her direction. When Amy stared at him in silence, appalled, Ian finally looked up and added. "Really, darling, can't you do anything right? It's not that hard to dress one's self."

**According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.**

Amy stared at Ian for a moment longer before spinning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Several minutes later Ian sighed and knocked on her closed bedroom door.

"Sweetheart, are you coming or not?" He asked in a bored tone as if he had much better things to do.

"No!" Amy shouted through the door, she was doing a marvelous job of keeping the tears out of her voice.

Ian tried twisting the handle only to find it locked. "Fine! It's not like we would have even made it to the stupid movie on time! You're always late, Amy! And you're impossible to please!" Ian shouted those final words before turning and marching out of Amy and Dan's home.

When Amy knew for sure that he was gone she sobbed loudly.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.**

"Amy?" A voice shouted through that door and before Amy could comprehend who was calling to her let alone reply, the sound of her door cracking was heard nearly across the house.

"W-wha-a..." Amy stuttered as she stared at the broad figure of Hamilton Holt.

"Hey, sorry about your door... but I needed to make sure you were alright." Hamilton said and Amy could see a blush already creeping across is cheeks.

"I-I," _That's funny. When did I start stuttering around Hamilton?_ Amy asked herself as she stared up at the boy her age from her seat on the floor by her bed.

"I guess you're okay. Again, sorry about the door."

Amy nodded mutely.

"Soo... you and Cobra get into another fight?" Hamilton asked as he lowered his large frame onto the floor beside Amy's much smaller one. "Not that it's any of my business." He added quickly when Amy didn't answer.

"Sorta... yes." Amy said slowly. "He was mad at me for wearing brown with black..." Amy laughed when Hamilton pulled up his sweat pants to revel that he had black socks on with his brown running shoes.

"He's an idiot. Anyone can tell that you look beautiful in anything you wear." Hamilton said stoutly before blushed and glanced to see what Amy's reaction would be.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Amy asked, her large green eyes staring into Hamilton's as she brushed a stray lock of hair away from her cheek only to have it fall right back in place.

"You're the most incredibly girl I've ever met, Amy." Hamilton whispered as he tucked the hair behind her ear. "And you're funny... and I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

"What does that me?" Amy asked as she forced herself not to pull away.

"Amy, you're all I want in this world... you're completely irresistible." Hamilton leaned in and Amy closed her eyes, just then her cell phone rang.

Amy snapped back into the real world and drew away from Hamilton. "I have to get that." She whispered and stood. A few moments later Amy pulled her cell phone out of her bag to find a text message.

_Amy, _

_I love you and I'm really sorry for what happened between us. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Always, Ian. _

Amy blinked and turned around to find her room empty. Hamilton had left.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
You can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.**

It was another two months before Amy and Ian got into another fight. This time it was about Ian wanting Amy to attend a soccer game with him; soccer being Ian's favorite sport.

"Why won't you come with me?" The eighteen year old wined.

"Because I went to the last three with you and hated every single moment of it!" Amy replied, hurt that he even needed to ask.

"Fine then! I wouldn't want you there right now! Not with the sour mood you're in!" Ian screamed as he started to turn red. "You are so boring, I can't do anything with you!"

"At least I'm funny, unlike you!" Amy shouted back, thinking about what Hamilton had said.

"Funny! You always give the pun away before you even get the first line out!" Ian laughed meanly. "You are so childish Amy, I swear, the only person who has a shorter attention span than you is your nitwit brother!"

"Hey, leave him out of this!" Amy shrieked, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Ian didn't seem to notice though because he plowed right on ahead. "And I put up with it! I put up with you and your brother because I love you! Although I can't really imagine why sometimes!" And with that final jab, Ian's blade managed to find it's way directly into Amy's heart.

Amy collapsed on the floor and watched Ian walk way without turning back.

**Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.**

Amy stared at the empty doorway for a few more minutes before scrambling to her feet and stumbling across the room to grab her phone.

"Hammer here," A deep voice, so unlike Ian's hight pitched one, answered the phone after the first ring.

"Hamilton," Amy gasped, holding in a sob.

"That bastard!" Hamilton cursed. "I'll be there in a minute." He added more gently.

"Okay," Amy whispered after Hamilton had already hung up.

Under twenty minutes later Hamilton arrived at Amy's house to find her curled up in a ball on the couch, staring out a window.

"Oh, Amy," He whispered as he fought back the urge to cradle her in his arms. Hamilton knew that it he did such a thing that she'd eventually push him away and then not only would Ian be breaking her heart but Amy would be breaking his.

"The other day," Amy said in a clear voice. Not what Hamilton was expecting, as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You said that I was funny, and,"

Hamilton cut her off. "Don't do this, Amy. Don't do this to me. You'll just go running back to him and leave me heartbroken all over again." The boy whispered.

"I'm sorry." Amy whispered, her shoulders stiffening.

"Don't be sorry, it's all my fault. If I didn't love you so damn much none of this would be a problem." Hamilton replied with a humorless laugh.

"You love me?" Amy whispered.

"Yes, I do. I've loved you for so long that I can't even remember at time before I felt this way." The young man continued, rubbing his temple frustratedly. "And you love _him_!"

"I'm leaving him." Amy said simple.

"What?" Hamilton asked, surprised.

"What is the exact question I've been asking myself. 'What do I have to lose by leaving him?' Answer me that and-"

Hamilton cut Amy off by pressing his lips against hers. "Nothing. You have nothing to lose by leaving him." He whispered when he pulled back far enough to breath.

**I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
**

"I love you so much, Amy. I've loved you for so long." Hamilton whispered over and over again.

"I wish that I'd notice you before." Amy gasped. "I wish that Ian was like you... scratch that, I don't want Ian I want you."

**According to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right.**

Ian showed up at Amy's front door three days later, flower and cheesy smile on his face.

"No." Amy said as she opened the front door, her smile faded quickly from her face. "I can't do this anymore, Ian. I don't want to."

"But you love me." Ian insisted.

"No, I don't. I'm not sure I ever did..." Amy said as she held back tears.

"Why are you doing this. You know that I'm the only man who will ever hold your heart, I'm perfect." Ian said confidently as he shoved the flowers into Amy's hands.

"No! You're and idiot and you're no fun to be with! I can ask you for help because you always make me feel stupid!" Amy shouted and dropped the flowers at Ian feet.

"I'm the only one whose willing to put up with your silly temper tantrums!" Ian shouted right back as he forced his way inside.

"No, you're not. That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last three days... there's someone else. He really loves me and I'm beginning to think I might love him too..." Amy trailed off as she smiled and remembered Hamilton's warm hand in hers.

"What!" Ian screamed. Enraged, he lifted a hand to smack Amy to the floor but before he could even come within an inch of her face a much larger hand swept Ian's open palm out of the way and sent the young man flying across the room.

"Out!" Hamilton was breathing heavily. "I. NEVER. Want. To. See. YOU. Anywhere. Near. Her. Again." The words were sharp and staccato.

Ian scrambled to his feet but obeyed, not without a last word of course. "I hope you're happy with your ogre, my love. Hope he doesn't crush you while pretending to 'love' you." He snarled and was gone.

"Oh," Amy whispered and would have fallen to her knees if Hamilton hadn't been there.

"Go ahead, baby. Let it all out. Don't be afraid to cry." Hamilton whispered gently as Amy sobbed in his arms.

"I love you, Amy." Hamilton mumured into her hair as he shed a he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I love you too." Amy managed to gasp out in between sobs.

It was Hamilton's turn to shed a single tear of his own.

* * *

**Lyrics belong to Orianthi.**

**Song: According to you.**


End file.
